Alone At Hogwarts
by marauderwormtail89
Summary: Head Boy Harry Potter has taken a liking to his best friend Hermione Granger and practically begs her to skip out on the last trip to Hogsmeade. What is Potter up to?
1. Ron Finds Out

**Disclaimer:** I don't own hp characters but I do own the plot so don't bite it! Plus if you think this is familiar it's because I posted this up in another website )

* * *

**Alone At Hogwarts**

* * *

Head boy Harry Potter has taken a liking to his best friend Hermione Granger and practically begs her to skip out on the last trip to Hogsmeade. What is Potter up to?

* * *

**Ron Finds Out**

Harry's urgent whispering awakened Ron as he shook him, begging him to wake up. Ron batted Harry's hands away as he rolled over.

"Come on Ron, I need your help," Harry couldn't take it anymore. He jumped onto Ron's bed and began to jump up and down. If anyone else were awake, they would have thought it funny to see a Head boy jumping up and down on a bed. It did the trick.

"What the bloody hell," Ron asked as he rolled over, knocking Harry off the bed. Harry fell with a loud thud. Ron looked down at his best friend. "Harry? What are you doing there?"

Harry rolled his eyes as he stood up. He brushed himself off and took a seat on Ron's bed.

"I've gotta tell you something," Harry whispered.

"Why are we whispering," Ron asked looking around suspiciously as if expecting Voldemort to emerge from the shadows.

"So no one hears you git."

"Oh, right. Go on."

Harry looked around. He sighed. "Come on, let's go to the common room," he suggested.

Ron remained in bed and Harry dragged him down to the common room. Ron sat down on the sofa as Harry paced back and forth. It made him dizzy.

"It's way too early for this. Will you sit down," Ron yawned.

Harry continued to pace, muttering words here and there.

"Come on Harry! I want to go back to bed," Ron whined.

"Alright! Fine!" Harry replied huffing. "Don't get all… Mad when I tell you what I've gotta say."

Ron nodded. Harry took a deep breath.

"Ron, I'm in love with Hermione," Harry sputtered, cringing. He was afraid Ron would jump from his seat and beat him.

The two best friends stared at each other. Harry held his breath as he waited for a response. The seconds seemed to pass by slowly as they continued to stare at one another. Harry was turning slightly blue.

Suddenly Ron burst out laughing. "Oh that was funny. Breathe will you? You look like a turnip," he said through fits of laughter.

Harry sighed with relief. "You aren't mad?" he asked.

"Why should I? I don't fancy her, I fancy Lavender," Ron replied. He let out another laugh, but stopped short and gave Harry a death glare. "You woke me up for that! I mean it's thrilling and everything but you could have waited till morning!"

"It is morning."

"I meant seven or at breakfast!"

"I couldn't wait. I need your help. I'm planning on telling her."

"So tell her."

"How?"

"By using words," Ron cracked.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You're a funny, funny man Ron," he said sarcastically. "But seriously, how?"

"I haven't got a clue."

Harry smacked his hand on his forehead. He had to tell her and he was running of time! After the trip to Hogsmeade and the dance, they'd be going their separate ways to do whatever they wanted with their lives.

"Think Ron, think!" Harry pressed desperately.

"It's too early for thinking! I haven't got the strength," Ron groaned as he lay down.

Harry continued to pace. What could he do? Words wouldn't be enough. This would be easier if Ron tried to help. He turned to ask again but his best friend was already heading back for the boys' dorm. Harry sighed heavily, sitting himself down on the sofa. He stared at the fire for seconds, maybe even minutes. Then a brilliant idea hit him. He jumped up and was about to speak when he realized no one was there to hear his brilliant plan. He grinned and ran up to the boys' dorm. He reached Ron's bed.

"Ron! Wake up! I've got it," Harry beamed.

Ron groaned. "Oh not now! Not now!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **So there you have it, the first chapter of my story! Like I said before, I've posted it up before on a website but it's been shut down, and I'll be posting up another story of mine after this and you'll know it from this site because I have up here… I just forgot my password… and my e-mail's been changed. Just saying so. Wouldn't wanna be thought of being a biter. Whew, sorry for the long note! DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW! Loverz ya all. 


	2. Operation Love is A Go!

**Operation Love Is A Go!**

**

* * *

**During breakfast, Ron kept glancing at Harry and Hermione, snickering each time. Harry stepped on Ron's foot to shut him up. 

"Ow!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry gave him a sharp look. He nodded. He snickered again. This time Harry poked him with the fork.

"Quit it," Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Ouch! That hurt," Ron, replied.

"I'll do it again if—"

Harry stopped immediately when he noticed Hermione looking at them with curious look on her face. Harry scolded himself.

'Now she'll want to know what's going on,' he thought.

"What's going on," she asked as Harry had expected.

Both boys smiled as they blinked innocently at her.

"Nothing," they said in unison.

Hermione looked at them suspiciously. They were definitely up to something. They were probably planning a prank, she thought, dismissing it and returned to her breakfast.

Ron snickered again. He grinned and made kissing faces at Harry who turned red. He glared at Ron, threatening to poke him with the fork. Ron burst out laughing.

"Ron, shut up!" Harry warned.

"What are you two really up to?" Hermione cut in. Harry turned to her. She thought he looked like he'd been caught doing something naughty.

Ron stopped and shoved the rest of his bread in his mouth to stifle a laugh. Harry's mind raced as he thought of an excuse. Ron took a drink of water and choked with laughter.

"Ron, that's disgusting," Hermione said, shaking her head.

Harry sighed with relief. He barely ate as he continued to run the plan through his head. Suddenly Ron nudged him.

"What," Harry asked.

"Now's your chance!" Ron replied, indicating Hermione had left.

"Now?"

"Yes, and you'd better hurry before anyone else gets up there."

Harry jumped up and ran after Hermione. Sure enough she was headed for the Gryffindor common room. He picked up his speed. He took two steps at a time. He thought of ways to get her attention. Who knew she could walk so fast. He finally got her attention by tripping over his own feet and fell through the portrait hole with a thud.

"Harry, " she asked as she spun around. She looked startled. She helped him up. He knew she was holding back laughter. "Are you okay?"

Harry nodded as he brushed himself off. He thought of ways to start.

"Guess I'll be going," she said as she headed for the stairs.

"WAIT!" Harry bellowed. "I mean, wait."

"What's the matter with you?"

Harry took a deep breath. It was now or never….

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hahahahahah!Lol. Anyways, don't' forget to review! It will be very much appreciated. 


	3. Please Say Yes!

**Please Say Yes!  
**

* * *

"Harry," Hermione said as she waved a hand in front of him. "Earth to Mr. Potter. Yoo hoo."

"Erm, sorry," Harry said sheepishly, letting out a high-pitched giggle which got an odd look from Hermione. He cleared his throat. "I was hoping I could talk to you."

"You already are," she joked. "Sure, go ahead."

"Well, I was hoping maybe… If you'd…" he trailed off.

Hermione smiled. "If I'd what, Harry," she pressed.

"Well, maybe you'd like to… Um, skip the Hogsmeade trip today and just stay here at Hogwarts," he managed to say.

Hermione was confused.

"Um, with me," he added.

Hermione grinned. "What for? Everyone will be gone and—" she stopped talking as she realized that no one else would be there except for them. "—No one else would be here."

Harry nodded. He had his fingers crossed behind his back, wishing, hoping, she'd say yes.

"But Harry, this is our last trip to Hogsmeade!" she exclaimed.

"but—"

"And Ron will be alone!"

"I know but—"

"We could get into so much trouble!"

"Yes, I'm—"

"What would everyone think?"

"That really—"

"Okay, I'll stay," she said. Harry's jaw dropped and she couldn't help but laugh. 'How cute,' he thought. 'Then again, he's always been cute.'

"Are you serious?" Harry asked, still bewildered.

"You kept insisting. Besides, it'd be nice to have the castle to ourselves you know."

Suddenly the rest of the Gryffindors came into the common room.

"See you soon," she winked as she made her way through the crowd.

Harry caught Ron's eye and grinned as he gave him a thumbs up. Ron grinned, gesturing for him to come along.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well there you have it! Another not so great chapter! Lol. Anyways, thanks for those who reviewed. I LOVE YOU ALL! (though I have no clue who you are) lol either way, you're very much appreciated. Thanks again and don't forget to review! . 


	4. What Now?

**What Now?**

**

* * *

**Harry watched everyone leave for Hogsmeade from the boys' dormitory window. He heard his name being called from the common room. He took one last glance at everyone and headed for the common room. There she was in regular clothing, sitting on the sofa. He was quickly reminded of how beautiful she was when she smiled. 

_She's always been beautiful. Smiling or not_, he thought. _The smile just makes her a hundred times prettier._

He joined her on the sofa.

"So Harry, what've you got planned," she asked.

He hadn't really thought of that. What a disaster this was going to be. He remained silent as he thought of an activity.

"You up for a swim?" he asked grinning.

"What," Hermione asked confused, but followed just the same when he took her hand. Her hand fit his perfectly. She was surprised to see them standing in front of the statue of Boris The Bewildered. Harry muttered the password and went in, dragging her after him.

Hermione gasped. "The Prefects bathroom!" she gave Harry an impressed look. "Very clever."

"Come on," Harry said, about to take off his shirt. He stopped short. "Heh, right."

"No extra clothing, and I really don't feel like going up there now."

"We… Could go skinny dipping?" Harry joked.

"Ha-ha."

Harry thought for a moment. He grinned. He took out his wand and winked at Hermione.

"Accio Clothes!" he commanded and a pile of clothes handed before them. "Clever huh?"

"Oh yes, very," Hermione agreed.

Harry didn't bother taking off his clothes, but jumped right into the pool, splashing Hermione as he did so.

"Harry!" she exclaimed, followed by a giggle.

"Come on! It's great!" Harry exclaimed. This was going to be one of the best days of his life. He swam to the edge of the pool where Hermione stood. He pulled her in. the two laughed as they splashed each other.

"I'll race ya," Harry challenged her. They raced around the pool, splashing each other.

Tired and weary, the stopped and got out of the pool. They sat together, gasping for air. Harry looked around. They were alone. Now was his chance.

Harry took a deep breath. He turned to Hermione, slightly trembling. Before he could open his mouth, Moaning Myrtle emerged from the wall.

"Ooh," she said teasingly. "What have we got here? Potter and his little girlfriend, ooh."

Harry blushed.

"Hi Myrtle," Hermione replied. She didn't seem embarrassed at all.

"H-Hi Myrtle," Harry said.

"Whatcha doin' Potter?"

"Nothin'," he said sulkily.

Moaning Myrtle disappeared; her high pitched giggling echoing throughout the room. Harry let out a sigh. Finally, they were all alone again.

"Hermione—"

"I'm hungry," she said.

Before he could say anything else, she stood up and grabbed some clothes. Harry sighed. He'll just have to wait till later. Sighing again, he got up and got his clothes.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Another Chapter UP! thanks to all who reviewed!I love you! (though I have no idea who you are) hahaha thanks for reading and don't forget to review! 


	5. Dinner

**Dinner**

**

* * *

**Harry tapped his foot on the floor as he waited for Hermione to come out of the Prefects bathroom. He was surprised to feel how much he missed her, yet she was so close. If everything went well, he wouldn't have to miss her so much over the summer, though he doubted it. She emerged from the bathroom looking flustered. 

"What took you so long," Harry asked trying not to sound edgy.

"I talked to Moaning Myrtle. She's a bit disappointed that we don't visit her as often as we used to," Hermione replied. "I'm starting to think she's missing you Harry."

Harry blushed as he shoved his hands in his pocket.

"I was just teasing," Hermione laughed. "What now?"

"You're eager to get going, aren't you?" Harry replied.

"Of course."

Hermione bit her lip to keep herself from gasping. He'd taken her hand again, sending goose bumps all over her arm. She shivered lightly as she followed Harry down to the kitchen. Harry took out his wand.

"Accio Quill!" he said and a quill appeared floating in front of him. He walked up to the pear and tickled it. The door swung open and they looked on as House elves walked past them, carryings trays of food. Dobby walked past them briskly, carrying a tray of fruits. Harry reached down and took an apple.

"You get your filthy—Harry Potter sir!" Dobby gasped. "How happy Dobby is to see you."

Harry returned the apple. He never knew Dobby had an attitude.

"Hi Dobby," Hermione piped up. He bowed down before them.

"What can Dobby do for Mr. Potter and his girlfriend?"

Both students blushed at the statement. Dobby looked at them, confused. Harry cleared his throat.

"Well we were just wondering if we could grab something to eat," Harry replied.

"Of course sir Harry Potter sir!" Dobby nodded. He snapped his fingers and a group of elves formed a single line. "We is going to make dinner for Mr. Harry Potter and his girlfriend!"

Harry watched in amazement as Dobby gave each elf a job. Harry held up a hand.

"Dobby, it's okay, we just—"

"No, Dobby insists you have dinner here so we can serve you!"

"But—"

Dobby ignored him. Soon Harry and Hermione were sitting across each other at a table in the corner of the kitchen. They only had candlelight. Harry looked at Hermione's illuminated face. They ate dinner in silence.

_This is so romantic_, Hermione thought. _Although, it would be nice to have him hold my hand._

_It's too quiet,_ Harry told himself. _It's too quiet. Do something Harry! Reach out and hold her hand. Do something!_

Harry took a deep breath as he reached out to touch her hand, but accidentally knocked over her glass of water, spilling water all over her lap.

"Shoot," Harry muttered and jumped up, bumping the table. It tilted and Hormone's plate fell onto her lap. Harry froze. _Ah, you're such a klutz!_ He yelled at himself.

"Hermione—"

She held up her hand, stopping him. Harry quickly shut his mouth. He sat back down, feeling like a complete fool. This was turning into a complete disaster! She'd never like him now. He looked up at her with his eyes. He hoped she wasn't mad.

_Well, at least he tried for a romantic gesture,_ Hermione smiled secretly as she wiped herself clean. She glanced at Harry. He looked so worried. _I wonder what this night is leading to?_

She finished cleaning herself and got Harry's attention. He slowly looked up.

"I'm really sorry Hermione, I didn't—"

"It's alright. So, Mr. Potter, what now?"

Harry sighed. Why bother? He was sure it was bound to be another disaster anyway. He'd just make a bigger fool of himself.

"Harry?"

Harry looked at her. He could try again. There was no harm in that right?

"Come on," he smiled. "Follow me."

Hermione felt a bit disappointed when he didn't take her hand, but followed just the same.


	6. A Nice Stroll Or Not

**A Nice Stroll—Or Not**

* * *

Hermione followed Harry outside. The moon shone brightly in the velvet sky, its reflection turning the lake into a silver puddle. Harry and Hermione walked side by side near the lake, talking in quiet voices.

"So are you excited to be graduating," Harry asked looking at his feet as he walked. He hadn't noticed Hermione was ahead of him by a little.

"Yeah, but a bit lonely too. I'm sort of wondering what I'll do afterwards. I can't get a job in the muggle world since I didn't go to school there," Hermione replied. "What about you?"

Harry kicked a stone. "I was thinking of becoming an Auror."

"Wow, that's great. Maybe I'll be a Healer at St. Mungo's."

Harry looked up at the sky. Now was the perfect time to let her just how he felt about her. He was so busy thinking he didn't notice Hermione had stopped walking. Taking a deep breath, Harry began.

"Hermione—" he'd bumped right into her. Hermione gasped as she fell into the water.

Harry's eyes widened with shock. "Holy Crap! Hermione!" he jumped in after her. He grabbed hold of her and pulled her out. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

Hermione spat out water as she stood up. "I'm okay," she replied. "That's cold."

Harry felt miserable. He couldn't believe his bad luck. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing.

"Come on," Hermione said. "Let's get dried up."

Harry watched her go. Shutting his eyes, he said in a loud whisper. "I love you."

She kept walking. Harry sighed. He ran after her. He just wished the bad luck would go away.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! It's moi! Who else could there be? Anyways, thanks so much for your reviews! I really appreciate it and as for making the chapters longer, I'm sorry but I've really finished this story and if I were to add more stuff, well I'd screw it up big time. There you have it. Two chapters up! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! 


	7. It Remains Untold

**It remains untold**

* * *

Harry sat in the common room. He was dry now and waiting for Hermione. He found it odd that she took so long to get dried off. He got up and began to pace. He still wasn't sure if she'd heard what he'd said.

"She couldn't have heard me," he muttered to himself. "Or could she? If she did… She must not feel the same, or she just really didn't hear me."

Hermione stood at the Girls' Dorm stairs. She wondered what he was doing. She couldn't hear what he was saying. He looked so troubled. She sat down on the sofa, watching him.

"Or maybe she—" Harry stopped. He felt like he was being watched. He turned to find her sitting on the sofa, watching him intently. "How long have you been there," he asked feeling very afraid.

"Not long," she replied. She patted the seat next to her. "Come sit."

Harry took a seat beside her. He was shocked when she rested her head on his shoulder. He sat still, unsure what to do. Should he put an arm around her, or not do anything? He decided not to do anything. They sat watching the fire.

Hermione felt like she was soaring. This was the best day of her life, even though tragedy always seemed to strike. She closed her eyes, savoring the moment.

Harry stared into the fire, still contemplating whether to tell her or not. He knew if he didn't, he would drive himself crazy wondering about it. He had to tell her. He took a deep breath and turned to her, only to find she'd fallen asleep. He sighed. _Maybe tomorrow,_ he thought and let her sleep.


	8. Midnight Struggle

**Midnight struggle**

* * *

Ron came into the common room to find Harry lying faced down on the sofa. Ron ran to him, excited to hear what had happened while he was away.

"Harry! Harry get up," Ron said grinning.

Harry got up slowly. He looked at Ron. Everyone had already gone up to bed.

"Well," Ron asked expectantly. "What happened? What'd she say?"

Harry sighed. "Nothing."

Ron looked confused. "Nothing? What do you mean 'nothing'?"

Harry bit his lip. "I… Didn't… Tell her."

Ron jumped up with shock. "YOU WHAT!"

"Every time I tried, something bad happened!"

"Well then. We tell her now."

"What?" Harry asked.

"You can tell her now. Hang on," Ron took a deep breath. "HERMIONE—"

Harry jumped up and tackled Ron, putting a hand over his mouth. Ron pushed him off and continued to yell.

"Shut up!" Harry hissed. "You'll wake up everyone!"

"HERM—"

"SHUT UP RON!"

Ron pushed him off and tried to run up the Girls' Dorm stairs. Harry got up quickly, tackling him again. They tried to push each other away, Ron yelling, Harry telling him to shut up. Harry was pulling at Ron's hair when he heard a voice say,

"What's going on?" It was Dean. He was rubbing his eyes.

Harry and Ron stopped struggling. Everyone had come out and was watching them with tired eyes. Ron pushed Harry off and helped him up. They brushed themselves off, trying not to look embarrassed. Ron spotted Hermione and glanced at Harry. He gave Ron a pleading look.

"Nothing," Ron said dejectedly and heard Harry sigh with relief. Everyone went back to his or her dorms. Ron walked up to Harry and whispered, "You're telling her tomorrow or she'll be hearing it from me." He stuck his tongue out. "Nighty night mate."

Harry watched Ron skip up the stairs, giggling madly. Now he definitely had to tell her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well there you have another two chapters! Thank you SO MUCH for the reviews. Did I mention that I love that you people exist! Lol, thanks to those who've reviewed and I hope you keep 'em coming. Thanks for reading and don't forget to... REVIEW! 


	9. Finally!

**Finally! Or… Not**

* * *

Harry walked downstairs to the common room. Everyone had left for breakfast. He was the only one not downstairs, or so he thought. He was surprised to find Hermione curled up on the sofa reading a book. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey Harry," she greeted him.

Harry felt uneasy. "Hi." He took a seat on the far end of the sofa.

"Sleep well?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Thanks for a wonderful day yesterday. One of the best days of my life."

_Yeah right, _Harry thought as he forced a smiled. "You're welcome… I guess."

She got back to her book. Harry sighed. He was really running of out time. Had to tell her soon. _How about now?_ Harry looked around.

"Um, Hermione," he asked. It was now or never.

She looked up from her book. "Yes Harry?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but everyone burst into the room.

"Crap," Harry muttered.

"Harry?"

Harry sighed. "Never mind."

Hermione felt disappointed. "Okay, Harry."

Harry got up. He gave Hermione a look of longing, but she didn't see. He headed for the stairs.

"She's all that he wants, she's all that he needs, she's everything he just won't believe. Take away his doubt, turn him inside out, and she can see what he's been dying to say," Harry muttered. "But things don't always turn out that way." He sighed.

"Hey, Harry," Hermione called out to him.

Harry turned. "Yeah?"

"I get first dance later." She smiled.

"You bet," Harry grinned.

She got back to her book. Harry let out a silent cheer before running up the stairs. He couldn't wait. And maybe, just maybe, he could finally tell her.


	10. At The Dance

**At The Dance**

* * *

The Great Hall was flooded with students. The tables were gone and several candles floated above their heads. The middle of the room was bare. The only few tables were on the side and Jordan was up near the teacher's table, controlling the records and songs.

Harry sat beside Ron at a table. Hermione wasn't around anywhere. Ron was too busy gawking at Lavender to care. He didn't even care that Ginny was dancing with Draco. Harry shook his head.

"She's so gorgeous," Ron said dreamily. "I wonder what it'd feel like to touch her—"

"Oh stop, you're grossing me out," Harry said.

Ron turned to him. "I was going to say her hand, you Pratt."

"Even worse," Harry joked.

"Oh shut up."

Harry was startled to see Hermione sitting beside him. How did she get there? How long had she been there? She smiled.

"Hi."

"Hi," Harry blinked. He watched as Ron stood up and walked over to Lavender. He stumbled only a little.

"He's love struck," Hermione giggled. "How cute."

A slow song came on, making Harry's heart skip a beat. He looked over at Hermione. She looked amazing. She was in a strapless red dress and her hair cascaded past her shoulders. It just made him even jitterier than he already was.

Harry took a deep breath. "I believe… You owe me a dance," he said. With a quivering hand, he took hers and led her to the dance floor.

She slowly slid her arms around his neck. Harry's heart beat rapidly in his chest. He'd been close to her before but this time it was different. He looked over at Ron. He was grinning and giving him thumbs up. Harry rolled his eyes. He could feel her eyes on him. Nervously, he looked at her. She looked away, startled.

He looked at Ron again. He was nodding and mouthing, "Tell her" over and over. Harry shook his head. Ron nodded more. Harry kept shaking his head. Ron was so busy nodding he accidentally hit Lavender.

"OW!" she exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry!" Ron apologized. "Are you okay? Lav, I'm so sorry."

Harry laughed. "Way to go stud," he mouthed. Ron and Lavender took off. Well actually, Lavender left, Ron followed.

Thoughts came into his mind. This was the last time he was going to see his friends, and the girl he loved. Sure he'd get to see them again, but it wouldn't be the same. He had to tell her.

"Hermione," he paused. Nothing bad happened yet. Good. "I've been wanting to tell you something for a while. I just… Something kept getting in the way."

She nodded, smiling. "Go on."

Harry took a deep breath. "Hermione, I—"

The music seemed to get louder. Harry cursed under his breath.

"You'll need to speak up," she informed him.

Harry nodded. _Here goes, _"I love you!"

"What?"

"I love you!"

"I can't hear you!"

Harry shut his eyes, taking a deep breath. He didn't see Hermione gesturing to Jordan to turn down the music a little bit.

Harry yelled, "I LOVE YOU!"

She heard. Everyone heard. He'd yelled it just as the music was turned down. He opened his eyes. Everyone was staring that them.

"curses," Harry mumbled. He couldn't even look at her. He looked at his shoes.

Finally, she spoke. "Harry?"

"I know, I know. It's okay, I was just… Kidding. Yeah. Ha-ha. I don't love you—I mean I do, but not _love_… Do you get what I mean? I was kidding," he said nervously. He was shaking. "Hear that?" he said for everyone to hear. "I was KIDDING."

"I sure hope not."

"what?" now it was his turn to stare.

"Please say you weren't kidding. I've been waiting so long to hear you say those words."

He continued to stare at her. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. "What?"

"Were you kidding, or not?" Hermione was starting to get impatient. "because if you were, it's not very nice to get a girls' hopes up!"

Harry slowly shook his head. "No, I wasn't."

She hugged him tight. "Oh thank Merlin! I love you too Harry. I always have."

"Really? Wow. I've been trying to tell you but… Well you already know what happened."

She laughed. "Still the best day."

Harry smiled. He couldn't be happier. He moved closer, doing the one thing he'd dreamt of doing for a long time. He kissed her.

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, there you have it! It's finished! Okay, the ending sucks I know, but that always happens to me. I write and write and when it gets to the ending it sucks! Sorry I couldn't deliver and make it better. I'd like to that my reviewers for.. Well reviewing. Duh lol anyways, here it goes:

**future movie maker:** thank you for your reviews!

**HermionePotter52036:** Lol your reviews were great

**Serindipity9:** Dude ( or dudette ) You rock! Lol. I loved reading your reviews! I'm glad you could relate to this story. Your reviews are very much appreciated.  
**  
HarryMione4evr:** Hey! I updated! Where's my cookies and tater tots? Lol. Just kidding thanks for the reviews.

And to the rest of you who've reviewed, THANKS A BUNCH! I wish I could give you all something, but considering the situation, I've just decided to wish that you all have a good life and may harm not come your way.

**Marauderwormtail89**


End file.
